


he's the one

by justajoke99



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just tooth-rotting fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justajoke99/pseuds/justajoke99
Summary: based on the prompt: Cody still laughs at Noel for crying at their wedding.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. i love you so much it brings me to tears, blah, blah, blah

**Author's Note:**

> another short one-shot based off of w0t_up_b0is's list of prompts! make sure to read chapter two where noel reads his actual vows. 
> 
> as per usual, not indicative of what i think of the boys and their real life relationships and don't show this to anyone affiliated with them!

It’s midnight. Noel is scrolling through twitter half-awake and Cody is lying on his chest with his eyes fluttering shut.

“ ‘m tired” Cody mumbles, wrapping one of his arms around Noel’s chest. Noel takes the hint and plugs in his phone and sets it on the nightstand, turning off his bedside lamp.

“Goodnight baby,” Noel says, pressing a kiss to the top of Cody’s head before he slowly begins to fall asleep. He's in between being awake and fully falling asleep when he hears Cody giggle, and the vibrations from Cody’s chest travel straight to his.

“What’s got you laughing funny man?” Noel says, opening his eyes to look at Cody stifle another laugh.

“Nothing,” Cody lies, pressing his nose into Noel’s chest to stop his laughter.

“No, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?” Noel chuckles, and Cody lets out a full bodied laugh at that, and that had to be Noel’s favorite sound.

“It’s just, you-”

“Spit it out”

“You cried at our wedding,” Cody manages to choke out before breaking out into full laughter, sitting up from Noel’s chest.

“This again?” Noel whines. They had gotten married 4 months ago and Cody still made fun of him for bawling while reading his vows.

“I, just, I really wasn’t expecting it, and then you made me cry and then everyone was crying,”

“Can a man not cry at his own wedding?”

“No, no, baby, I love the fact that you cried, it’s just so funny to me,” Cody said, covering his face with his hands. He leans over and turns on his bedside lamp, grabbing the picture frame that sat there as well.

“This is my favorite picture, ever,” Cody said, gesturing to the framed black and white photo of them standing at the altar, tears streaming down both of their faces, as Cody had one hand lifted to wipe Noel’s face. He smiled down at the photo, they were real happy tears, Cody's never been more in love.

“I only cried because I just love you that much, you know that right?”

“Of course I do babe, but you do have to admit it’s kinda funny right?” Cody responded, setting the picture back down on the table and flicking off the light.

“Ok, maybe it’s a little funny, I practiced reading those for days without crying and I could never not cry,”

“Aw, really?” Cody said, looking at Noel.

“Yes, I love you so much it brings me to tears, blah, blah, blah, just come lay against my chest again.” Cody complied, resting his head back onto Noel's warm chest while Noel's arm wrapped protectively around him.

“I hope you know that I also love you so much it brings me to tears, blah, blah, blah,” Cody whispered into Noel's shirt. He'd never admit it, but his eyes got misty as he watched the love of his life fall asleep on his chest.


	2. you're gonna make me ruin my makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noel reads his vows :')

“Do you have any words you’d like to say to each other?” the officiant asked, looking expectantly at the two. Noel nodded nervously, and removed a slip of paper from his sleeve. 

“Dear Cody, when I was younger, I always thought that I would be alone. I always thought I would be that one weird old guy who goes to restaurants alone and lives alone. But then, I found you. Immediately I knew that it was you. You were the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. It took me way too long to work up the nerves to admit it to myself, let alone you. The first time I heard your laugh I knew that that would be the only sound I’d want to hear for the rest of my life, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life getting you to laugh exactly like that. you care-” a tear slides down Noel’s face and he quickly lifts his hand up to wipe it away “-you care about me when no one else does, you make me laugh like no one else does, you understand me like no one else does. Even when we fight I know that I still want to spend eternity with you. I’ve never-” Noel begins crying again, and he can’t seem to will himself to stop “-never loved someone as much as I loved you. I didn’t know it was possible to love someone like I love you. My heart, as cheesy as it is, beats for you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, because, to be honest, a life without you isn’t a life at all. I’ve never been sure of anything in my life except that I love you, Cody Kolodziejzyk.” Noel finishes, tears running down his face as he looks at Cody who’s crying too.

“You’re gonna make me ruin my makeup” Cody whisper-jokes, bringing a hand up to wipe away Noel’s tears.


End file.
